Meet Me Under The Oak Tree
by ClatoLover
Summary: "I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love." Johanna Mason was rude, cheeky and had a serious attitude problem. But what really happened to her? Please review.
1. Firewood

Meet Me Under The Oak Tree

Chapter 1

Firewood

The air was moist and quiet, and without making a sound a snuck downstairs.

It was the day of the reaping, so naturally everyone was in bed.

But of course I woke up my brother.

"What are you doing, Johanna?" he asked in that whiney voice of his. God, I hate him. But I guess I hate everyone.

I'm not really a people person.

"Go to bed, James!" I hiss.

He folds his arms. "Why?"

I clutch his arm tightly and drag him into his bedroom, and plonk him on the bed.

"Because, you idiot, I'm going to chop down a few trees. You know, firewood? The stuff that keeps us warm?" I say, rolling my eyes.

He begins to protest. "Mum and Dad don't like it when you go out alone with your axe," he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, please!" I laugh. "Like they need to worry about me and my axe!"

"Johanna?" a sleepy voice asks. Great. Now I've woken up the whole house!

"God, can't a girl get some privacy?" I ask rudely.

Oh no. Now my parents are going to give me the rudeness lecture, about talking back and blah, blah, blah.

"I was just going to get some firewood!" I explode. My parents are clever enough not to protest.

I throw my axe at a small tree, which hits it dead centre. What else could I expect? I've been throwing axes since I could toddle.

"Well, if it isn't Johanna Mason," a voice says behind me.

I spin around and see it's a gang of boys from my stupid school, the ringleader named Josh.

Well, lots of us have names starting with J.

"Josh," I say coolly. "Why don't you back out before I throw this axe at you?"

The boys begin wolf whistling.

"Looks like we've got a challenge," Josh says, pleased.

"I could beat you with one hand tied behind my hand," I retort.

"Please, Mason," Josh, says exasperatingly. "As if."

"You want to bet?" I challenge.

I hand him and axe and we wrestle on the floor for a bit. I'm actually going easy on him. He's pretty good, but not good enough.

He's on top of me, holding the axe to my neck, but this is part of the plan. I knock him off and before he can move, get on top of him.

I raise my axe to his neck. He attempts to flip me off, but I'm too strong for that.

"Surrender," I order.

"Fine," he spits. "But you tell anyone about this, Mason, then I swear."

"Oh, your mommy wouldn't want you to swear," I say sweetly.

"Don't tell anyone," he threatens.

"Oh, of course not," I say sarcastically.

Ha, I can't wait to tell everyone that a girl beat Josh.

I swing the axe over my head and haul a tree I chopped down to my home.

"Johanna?" my mum says. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The Hunger Games."

I smile slightly at the thought. Me, the crowd screaming my name, as I ride the chariots as a victor. Mm, victory tastes sweet.

"We both know you could win, Johanna," My mum says. "But it's up to you, sweetie."

"Hell yeah, I could win!"

"It would bring glory to District 7."

"I don't know," I say doubtfully. "It would bring glory, but it would change our lives forever."

"Just think about it," my mum pleads.

I imagined myself riding the chariots a second time.

No doubt I could win, but it's about afterwards.

I mean, I've battled people and chopped down trees, but never killed anyone.

But I'm mean, tough, fearless, brutal Johanna Mason. I can do anything.

The next day, I walk to school. I absolutely despise school and it's pathetic excuses for teachers. I mean, god, all they do is talk about trees.

Who needs to know about that?

I'm sitting in my desk, brushing my light auburn hair out of my face. I'm desperately trying to block out my teacher's unnerving droning voice.

Then my face spreads into a wicked smile.

"Patricia," I whisper to the girl next to me. "You know I beat Josh in a battle?"

A smile creeps on her lips. "Really?" she asks delightedly.

Then when she thinks I'm not looking, she whispers to the boy next to her. And he whispers to the girl next to her.

I smile evilly. Ah, revenge is sweet.

"Miss Mason, are you concentrating?" my dumb teacher asks.

"Oh sorry miss," I say sweetly. "I was just trying to block out the sound of your rasping voice."

"Miss Mason, you will speak to me in a more orderly fashion!" she yells.

"Will I?" I ask cheekily.

"That is it!" she explodes. "Johanna Mason, come here so I can give you the strap!"

I will go down as a legend, the only girl to ever be strapped by my stupid teacher.

Some of the girls cover their eyes, and the boys grimace.

I turn my head up flamboyantly.

I am not afraid of pain. I am Johanna Mason. As tough as a rock.

They can't break me.

The pain burns in my legs, and I know there'll be a raw red mark, but I don't care.

When I go home, my parents are furious.

"Johanna, you have a serious attitude problem!"

"Next time, maybe you won't be so lucky to just get the strap!"

"I get it!" I explode. "I'm going to the forest."

The forest. My safe haven. Sometimes I sit in my tree, and whistle to the mockingjay's.

They always whistle back.

I sit in my tree, the dew-stained leaves brushing my face gently.

Ah, it's so peaceful here.

"You were pretty brave back there," a boy from below says to me.

How dare he disturb me in my moment of peace?

"Beat it, dust brain!" I yell.

"Come on, I know you're nice deep inside," the boy teases.

"How dare you!" I shriek. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, who doesn't? You're Johanna Mason."

"What do you mean, who doesn't? Have people been talking about me?" I yell.

"Jeez Jo, you have a lot to learn."

_Jo_. He called me Jo! Even my sort of, maybe, half-best, sort of, occasionally best friend Jane doesn't call me that!

"Don't call me Jo," I hiss.

He seems hurt by this. "Okay, bye, jeez," he says, half waving.

I can't help feeling a little crestfallen.

I don't know, maybe I thought he's persevere and become my friend.

Snap out of it, Johanna, I think. You don't want friends. You don't need friends.

You can survive all by your freaking lonesome.

But I can't help wondering; maybe he did want to be friends.

Hell no, I don't even know who it was. Probably some random dude on a dare.

But there was something about his voice that intrigued me.

No Johanna. You're not falling in love with a guy from his voice. Heck, you're not falling in love.

"Hello?" I called cautiously, in the hope that he might be lurking in the shadows, watching my every move.

"Hello?" I called again. I desperately wanted to hear his voice, the one that told me I was mean. It sounded familiar, the voice. One that I've heard quite a lot, though I can't put a finger around whose it was.

I call for the last time and climb out of my tree, knowing that no one will answer.

**First chapter, should I keep on writing?**


	2. Maple Tree

Meet My Under The Oak Tree

Chapter 2

Maple Tree

I walked to school, puzzled. Who was that boy with the beautiful voice?

That day at school, I studied every boy's voice, but none matched. Maybe he doesn't go to school.

I walk home with heavy heart and then I hear it. That boy's voice.

I was enraptured; I followed the voice to its owner who lived in quite a beautiful house in the Victor's Village. _The Victors Village._

This boy was a victor! I could throw all my hopes out the window.

Wait, why was I even following the voice anyway? People have talked back to me plenty of times. Why was he any different?

"Wait, Johanna!" the voice says.

I spin on my heels and find Blight, one of our victors.

"Hi Blight," I spit.

God it makes me sick how all those bitchy victors parade around like they're better than all of us.

"How do you even know me?" I ask. "I mean, you're a victor."

He sighs. "Just because I'm a victor doesn't mean I don't know who _Johanna Mason _is," he says hotly.

Pig-headed idiot. "Why should I care what you think?" I challenge.

"You shouldn't!" he says exasperatingly.

I spin on my heels and walk away.

I feel the teensiest bit guilty but I'm Johanna Mason, I respect no one but myself.

And that's when I make a decision.

"Mum, I'm not going to volunteer," I say. "I won't be worried if I get reaped, but I don't want to volunteer."

"Okay, Johanna, if that's what you want," my mum says.

I go to my tree, feeling lighter now that I know it's Blight, and he's too self-absorbed to become friends with.

"Johanna!" Blight yells from below.

"Go away, Blight!" I yell.

"I just want to apologise for my rude behaviour before. What I said may be true, but it was still rude."

"I don't care," I shout.

"Please, Johanna, let's just be friends?" he suggests.

"No!" I yell. "Why would I want to be friends with you?"

"Because I'm me," he says.

Oh no. My blood boils. How dare he? He just shows how arrogant and pig-headed he is. "You selfish idiot!" I scream.

"Wait," he wheezes. "I mean in the fact that I'm lonely, and you're lonely too."

"I am not lonely. I can survive by myself," I sneer.

"Come on, Jo, give me a chance."

I looked down into his eyes. I found myself wanting to give him a chance. No. I couldn't be blushing could I?

"No," I state finally. "I don't need you."

"Suit yourself," he whispers.

He walks away. Oh no, Johanna, you don't pity someone, do you?

"Wait!" I say.

"What?" he says grumpily.

"Maybe we could occasionally, sometimes bump into each other when I'm getting firewood," I say.

His face lights up. "Really?"

I find myself smiling a little. "Maybe."

God, why is he so excited? He's a freaking victor for heaven's sake!

2 Months Later

"Blight, hurry up or I'll chuck my axe at you!" I grumble. Blight laughs. I don't. I never laugh.

I shimmy up my tree and sit there with a few dried biscuits, munching delightedly.

Blight and I are not together. We aren't even friends.

Nope, definitely not friends. More like acquaintances. Maybe not even.

"Blight, how did you win your Hunger Games?" I ask.

"Why?" he says, surprised. "Are you planning to volunteer?"

"No!" I say.

"I'd rather not say," he says uncomfortably.

"Suit yourself," I retort. Yep, definitely not friends.

"Why, it was broadcasted on the whole of Panem!" I exclaim.

We're not friends. We're not together. That spark I felt is no longer there. So who do I love?  
I guess I love my family, and I might be the tiniest bit upset if Blight died. But I do not love him!

Do I?


	3. Leaves Rustling

Meet Me Under The Oak Tree

Chapter 3

Leaves Rustling

Huh? Where was the sound of my mum waking me up?

Oh right, the day of the reaping. May as well sleep in.

"Johanna," someone says, tapping on the window.

"Shit, Blight," I grumble. "Go away."

"I thought we could chop down some trees," he says.

"I want to sleep in," I say, through gritted teeth.

"Come on," he begs.

"No!" I hiss angrily.

"What the hell?" I mumbled when he was gone. I mean, it was a little embarrassing having Blight see me when I'm in bed.

Snap out of it, Johanna. You never get embarrassed.

"Johanna, rise and shine!" my mum says in a singsong voice.

"Shut the hell up!" I screech.

"Johanna!" my mum scolds.

She comes in my room and opens the curtains, and light pours in my room.

"Go to hell, mum!"

She puts a blue, frilly dress with an idiotic bonnet.

"I'm not wearing this!" I say, disgusted.

"Johanna," she warns. "If you do get reaped, then I want you to look pretty."

I put it on, because I have to, and avoid looking at the mirror. God, I hate people.

Ironically, Blight is standing outside and sees me in my dress.

"You look nice," he says sarcastically.

"You're unlucky enough not to be in the reaping," I spit.

It's times like these when I hate Blight.

I get the blood drawn. Some stupid 12-year-olds cry when it happens, but not me.

I stand next to Jane when our ugly escort (whose name I have not bothered to remember) walks on stage.

She blabbers on for a bit and I'm not listening. "Is anyone volunteering?" I ask.

"Nope," Jane answers.

I feel a little bit worried. No, I'm not worried. I could win the Hunger Games with my hands tied behind my back.

The escort walks up and pulls a name out.

Huh. I should have known it was going to be me.

The boy that gets reaped is a 15-year-old named Nach.

We shake hands, he grips mine really tightly.

When I walk past Blight, the look on his face is pure despair.

I have one hour left in District 7 before the Hunger Games to say goodbye to family friends and stuff.

How come it doesn't surprise me when Jane doesn't come to say hello, but Blight does? I mean we're not even friends but he is going to be my mentor.

"What, Blight?" I grumble.

"Selene and I agreed that you were going to appear weak," he says calmly.

"What?" I screech. "I'm definitely not weak, how could you suggest such a thing?"

"I just mean that you could get a bad training score, be bad at everything in the training centre so the Career's don't suspect you. Then, when you're in the final eight, you come out of your shell and kill viciously."

I cock my head to one side. "It could work, I guess."

"Serene is one of the best mentors around. Now, we both know Nach has no hope of winning, but you do. Please, Johanna," he begs.

I consider this for a moment. "If it guarantee's me a win."

"Oh, it will," Blight assured me. "If you'll just cooperate."

Maybe, that Blight's plan will work, and I'll arrive in the Capitol every year, a victor.

We were on the train, Nach not saying anything.

We recapped the reapings, and all the careers looked pretty tough. Other than them, the rest were weaklings.

Excellent. Now I'm guaranteed to win.

Serene walked in. She was quite nice, with long flowing, dark hair and kind, sparkling eyes. But then again, looks might be deceiving considering she killed people.

I wonder if there's ever been a victor that hasn't killed anyone?

Our dumb escort comes in, is really annoying then walks out in a huff.

I wonder how many people I will kill?

**Sorry for the swift movements but Johanna isn't very observant, and very self centred. Also, expect her to swear. Please Review!**


	4. Falling Leaves

Chapter 4

Falling Leaves

My prep team are hastily yanking off all hair on my body, apologizing left and right for hurting me.

I meet my really dumb designer, who, as usual, puts me in a tree costume.

"Can't you be a bit more creative?" I ask.

I see that Nach is in a tree costume too, which makes me feel a little better.

The crowd screams for the good districts, and claps politely at us.

Just you wait, I think. In a few weeks you'll be screaming for me.

I go back to the training centre, annoyed at the lack of supporters.

"Wake up, Johanna!" our escort sings energetically.

"I swear, one day I will rip that stupid little Capitol accent right out of your throat," I mumble.

I have a meeting with Blight about my weakness act, and I tell you, it's not going to be easy.

"Appear snivelly, and don't you dare show your talent for axes."

Oh, Blight says I have a talent for axes. I wonder why I don't feel so flattered when other people say that, funny, I…

No. I do not care what Blight thinks. Blight is as unimportant as a statue; we're aware he's there, but we don't care.

I walk into the training centre, feeling, no, not nervous. A little unsure, maybe.

Atala says the rules, and we go and train. I go to the nerdy little stations, fire-starting and knot tying. I see the career's snickering at me.

Perfect. Our plan has already started to work.

I work on edible plants, and get a few wrong. A snobby girl from District 1 walks over to me.

"Please, 7, you're embarrassing yourself," she giggles.

Anger unlike any surges through my veins, a hatred burns in my throat. But I am compelled to keep control, Blight said.

So I put on a scared face and try and ignore 1.

She eventually got bored and walked away.

I then took my act further and tried the weapons, just like any wimp does.

I missed by a staggering amount on spears and knives, and threw the axe so wonky it hit the ground.

It disgruntled me so to play weak, but it was Blight's wish so I did.

I was so bad that even the career's came to watch the show.

"7, you suck!" they hoot stupidly. If only I wasn't pretending…

Huh. Even careers are dumb.

I come back to the tower, my head sore and my fists aching from clenching them so much.

"So, how did it go?" Blight asks cheerily.

Without thinking, I slap him in the face.

"I can't deal with this!" I yell. "But I can't back out now, can I? This is all your fault!"

"Jo, it was for your own good," he explains.

I go off in a humph. After a few more days of embarrassing training, it's time for our private training sessions.

I walk in, my palms not sweating. I mean, how hard can it be? All I need to do is act like an idiot.

"Johanna Mason!" they say.

I walk in, trembling like an idiot. I try making a fire, which I break, the sticks and then go onto knot tying, which I do relatively well.

I then, fake-foolishly, go onto weapons like bow and arrow, which I fail miserably at.

We watch all the training scores, many of the careers getting tens.

Then I see my score. 3.

Even though I know it was an act, it makes me feel a little weird. I could have easily gotten an eleven.

Nach got a 5, which he seemed to take pretty hard.

Blight turned to us. "You're going to have to do your interviews, then go in the arena."

I liked the way he said the arena. It made me feel like I belonged there, a tiger ready to pounce. A tiger on the prowl. I wanted to rip the throats of every tribute out, wanted to see blood spilt everywhere. I wanted to go down as the one who was memorable for killing. When I spoke to the girl from 1, I realised that I wanted to kill.

And the sick part was, I liked the feeling.

**Okay, Johanna's fully adapted to the Capitol! Please review and also check out my other fanfics (one has got nearly 50 reviews!) They're called Cross My Heart, Fallen Leaves and counting my Breaths. Please READ! IDNOTHG **


End file.
